


I Am Yours

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki have been seeing each other in secret. During Asgardian festivities you have to act like you don't know each other. Watching you talk with other men at these parties, Loki gets possessive but can only show it in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Yours

You walk down the gilded hallways quietly, trying not to attract attention as you make your way to Loki's room. Even though Odin doesn't consider Loki a true heir, he wouldn't have a prince seeing a simple peasant. Luckily, it doesn't matter to Loki that you come from nothing. It's enough for him that you're smart, funny, caring, and madly in love with him. You've been seeing each other in secret for several months now. During the party this afternoon you had watched him and he had watched you. So as not to give any hint of your relationship you talked with other men. Funnily, Loki didn't talk to other women. You thought your facade would be more effective if he did, but you were secretly glad he didn't. 

As you make the last turn to the hallway of Loki's chambers, you take a deep breath. It's always exhilarating to see him and you gather your wits about you before stepping in front of the door. Just as you go to knock a cool hand grabs your waist from behind as another wraps lightly around your neck. You feel Loki pressed against your back, filling your curves in all the right places. His breath is on your neck as he places cold kisses tenderly upon you. You shudder involuntarily.

"Hello, pet" he whispers in a deep rolling voice. 

"Loki," you choke out between breaths. The hand on your neck moves down, tracing the curve of your breast and down your stomach. You shiver again as it rests on your other hip. "I thought you'd be in your room," you manage. Usually he opens the door and invites you in. Clearly something is different about tonight.

"I couldn't wait for that," he breathes, turning you around to face him. His eyes are glowing like you've never seen them. There's something different about his energy tonight that's already got you going. "I saw you this afternoon," he smiles hungrily. 

"I saw you too," you reply, not quite knowing what he's getting at.

"I saw you talking to other men," he raises an eyebrow and puts a finger under your chin. 

"I just wanted to make sure no one knew about us, or thought we were involved," you reply truthfully. "They didn't mean anything. I love you, you know that."

"Mmmm," he muses. He pulls you in for a kiss. His cool lips meet yours and light you on fire. His tongue wastes no time entering your mouth and tasting you. Your knees feel weak and you let out a little moan. "And I adore you," he responds, smiling at your flushed face. You're embarrassed that he can do so much to you with so little. And yet it's the thing you love most about him. "But I can't have you with other men can I? You are mine," he smiles darkly. "Say it."

"I am yours," you breathe. And it is absolutely true. You've never needed anyone like this before. You can tell he feels the same about you. You're still outside the door and worried someone will catch you. Loki has the same thought as he opens the door and drags you through the threshold, your body still limp from his electric kiss. 

You're always amazed by his chambers. The view alone is to die for. His room looks over the skyline of Asgard with the sea below it. The entire back wall is just a window into the beautiful city. You never get sick of it. The rest of the room is filled with books and papers, various golden chairs, and of course, the enormous gilded bed. You've spent too many nights here to count and yet you never get enough of it. Now standing feet away from you is the other thing you can't live without - Loki. Now that he's standing in the light from the windows you see his sleek outline. His hair is dark and wavy, beckoning your fingers to run through it. He has a smirk on his face that lets you know you're in for an interesting evening.

"I really couldn't stand to watch you with those other peasants," he says, starting to pace.

"Hey, I'm a peasant," you remind him lightly.

"You know what I mean. People who don't deserve to breathe the same air as you," he looks at your body hungrily. You kind of love it when he's like this. You like that he's so protective of you, and that he values you so much.

"They mean nothing," you say, walking over to him. You take his hands in yours.

"I wish we didn't have to hide," he says, kissing your hands gently. "I just would never risk your life telling that oaf."

"It's alright," you smile. "I know that you are mine, and I am yours."

"Oh do you?" You see Loki's eyes glimmer again. There's something different about him. Something more possessive than usual. It's a little scary but extremely hot. "Are you sure you don't need a reminder?" He grabs your hips again and pulls you towards him forcefully. His lips find yours and kiss you hard, sending electric shocks through your core. His tongue dives into your mouth and together you move in a rhythm you've long since established. You both hastily undress each other, taking no mind of buttons or zippers. Anything between you, even thin fabric is too much. 

After the clothes are removed, Loki's mouth is on yours again. His hands grab your body eagerly, making their way to your ass. You move your fingers through his hair and down to his shoulders. Although he looks slim, he's actually rather strong and muscled. Your skin tingles as he grabs you and carries you over to the bed. He lays you down on your back and stands a little ways away from the foot of the bed.

Your body feels wrong without him. You need him to be with you, on you, near you, anything but away from you. He has that grin again and you wonder what he's thinking. You open your legs for him, inviting him in. Apparently he's got something else in mind.

"You're mine?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, Loki. Always," you say.

"May I try something?" He asks.

"Anything, my love."

Loki flicks his hands and you feel something around your wrists. Looking up you see he's chained your wrists to either bed post. The chains are comfortable, but restricting. You can't move more than a few inches. You look at Loki and see his smile widen. You're not sure what he has in store for you tonight, but you like it already.

"Is this what you want? Me, chained, helpless, to your bed?" You ask, seductively as possible.

"I want to know that you are mine. I want you to beg for me because I am the only one who can give you what you need," he states, boldly. Despite his darker side, Loki has always been a gentle and considerate lover. This new side to him is thrilling to you. You remind yourself to flirt with others more often.

"Then you'll have to earn it," you respond, feeling bold yourself. His eyes flash and he lets out a light laugh.

"No problem."

Loki starts by walking back and forth, letting his eyes wander over your curves. You've kept your legs open for him still and he eyes your wetness carefully. Slowly, he makes his way onto the bed. You watch his slender form move, catlike, towards your beckoning legs. You want so badly to reach out and grab him but your bonds make it impossible.

"Already too much to resist?" He coos.

"No, I'm just waiting for you to start earning me," you play back.

You hear a low growl as he gets nearer and nearer to you. You can't help but tremble slightly. He moves in between your legs, kneeling in front of your entrance. He takes a smooth finger and runs it from your knee right to the side of your opening. He does the same to the other side, slowly tracing a trail leading almost to where you want it to end. He smiles as you involuntarily buck your hips towards him. Your body does not want to wait.

He lowers his head and stays, mouth suspended over you, waiting.

"Do you want me, darling," he asks.

"Yes," is all you can breathe out. Just the thought of him down there makes you incredibly wet. You know what he can do with his tongue and you need it now. If only you could use your hands.

He takes a look at your pained face and decides you've suffered his absence enough for the moment. He lightly slides his tongue over your clit making you squirm. You're throbbing for him. He's enjoying all of this.

He continues his teasing tongue along your folds, lightly tracing and lapping. You moan in pleasure and yearning. You want more. His hands are sliding up and down your thighs as he continues to trace his tongue around your clit. You need him inside you soon or you'll explode. Your moans escape you as he adds more pressure and even light grazing of his teeth. You wish you could grab that hair but are forbidden by the chains.

Just when your moans tell him you're nearing the edge, he pulls away. The absence of him is maddening. How could he do this to you? You rattle the chains and try to get to him. You want to pull him to you; to pull him inside you. He laughs at your futile struggle.

"Loki, please" you beg, just like he wanted.

"Please what darling?" he stands at the foot of the bed again, watching your face. You see his erection and eye it eagerly.

"Please, I'm yours, I'm yours, just FUCK ME," you scream.

With a wicked smile fueled by your obedience, he jumps to the bed again. Hoisting one leg onto his shoulder, he rubs himself a few times before positioning himself at your entrance. 

"As you wish," he says, and enters you. You let out a scream as he delves his whole length into you. As he pulls out almost all the way you gasp for air. He wastes no time thrusting back into you, making you see stars from the pleasure. You moan again and again as his pace quickens. You try to pull the chains to grab him but with no avail. He sees this and it makes him even more driven. With a final few thrusts, brushing against your most sensitive spot, your orgasm floods over you. As your walls clench around him, he cums too with a low moan. He smiles as your binds disappear with a snap of his fingers. Finally your hands are free. Your leg comes off his shoulder and you pull him in for a deep kiss. You taste each other and your tongues explore each others mouths as you reel from your climax. He rolls so you lay on top of him, your naked bodies still tingling and sensitive. You push the extra strands of his dark hair out of his face and look into his eyes. 

You see the possessive, insane, amazing, unbelievable Loki that you love and you smile.

"That was almost cruel," you say.

"You loved it," he responds, kissing your lips lightly.

"I am yours," you say. "Utterly and completely yours."

You lay your head on his smooth chest and breathe deeply. You feel the vibrations as he says, "And I am completely yours."

Slowly you both fall into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
